


My Christmas Present

by kiixkuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:45:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiixkuu/pseuds/kiixkuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Entertaining your guests isn't as fun as being entertained.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Christmas Present

**Author's Note:**

> im crying why did i write this

It was Christmas day.

And if you were to take a gander outside, you'd see nothing short of a winter wonderland. Blankets of white snow covered the streets, and children were building snowmen.

"Iwa-chan, can we go outside as well?"

Oikawa glanced at Iwaizumi with a look full of impatience.

"No way, you're not a kid anymore."

His question was shot down without Iwaizumi even needing to turn to him. Iwaizumi was sipping piping hot coffee from a Christmas themed mug. The mug was adorned with images of snowflakes and snowmen, the typical things you'd see on Christmas. He was also sporting a plain santa hat, which he finally gave in to wearing after much begging from Oikawa.

Though, he wasn't gonna lie, Oikawa does look quite good down on his knees.

Perhaps later they could have some well needed alone time, but they had company coming over.

"What are you thinking about Iwa-chan? You have a dirty look on your face."

Iwaizumi jumped out of his thoughts, trying his best to push them into the back of his mind.

"You wouldn't want to get a hard on when our guests arrive, would you?"

For once, what Oikawa was saying was correct. Imagine how embarassing that would be; it's already awkward enough getting a hard on near your significant other, but near friends would be similar to death.

All he needed to do was think about Christmas related things, such as, the gifts under the tree.

He really wouldn't mind if his gift was Oikawa. The image of Oikawa covered in only sheer ribbon graced his mind.

"Are you okay, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi's head snapped up to look straight at Oikawa. Once again, he had gotten lost in his sinful thoughts.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Hm, if you say so."

He let out a sigh of relief when Oikawa didn't attempt to pry further into what he had been thinking about.

Usually Oikawa would be all for sticking his nose into Iwaizumi's business, but he supposed that Oikawa was trying his best to break away from old habits since it was Christmas.

Their doorbell was rung, but neither of them heard it the until it was rung a dozen more times.

The only two guests, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, had arrived, and they were wearing matching sweaters. Their sweaters were two halves of one Christmas tree, and when they stood together it made up a whole tree.

Boy was he glad that Oikawa didn't suggest that they wear matching sweaters. He had gotten away with a plain two toned sweater, traditional Christmas colours of course.

"It's been a while since we've seen you guys."

Oikawa greeted their guests with enough cheerfulness for the both of them.

"Same here, glad you could come."

He tried his best to not sound rude, and then gestured for them to take a seat anywhere they wished.

"So, we heard you finally tied the knot?"

As Hanamaki said this, Iwaizumi glanced down at the ring on his finger and had flashbacks of their wedding.

Oikawa had decided on wearing a white tuxedo, and Iwaizumi had agreed with him because the black tuxedo didn't quite suit him. It had coattails that hung lower than his knees.

His first thoughts were innocent ones, but he then remembered how they went for a discreet screw in a crowded area on their honey moon.

Iwaizumi had suggested the idea of going on a tour of the area, and during the ride on the tour wagon he allowed Oikawa to sit on his lap.

And after many road bumps he had gotten a hard on, in which Oikawa then offered to take care of. He had lowered his trousers, but not too low that you could tell what they were doing. Just enough to allow Iwaizumi to insert it into him. And after Iwaizumi finished, Oikawa was forced to keep the cum inside him.

An uncomfortable experience as Oikawa had later explained. Whenever someone merely bumped into him, even slightly, he'd react by slipping out a small moan.

"You're out of it today, Iwa-chan."

Oikawa dragged him out of his dirty thoughts once again.

For now, Iwaizumi just had to focus on entertaining the guests and he would get his own entertainment later.

"My bad, I apologize for spacing out."

Hanamaki and Matsukawa were exchanging whispers between each other. He wondered what they could be discussing at this time.

"Don't worry, it's flu season, so that's probably it."

Hanamaki's answer was a bit baffling, why would this indicate that Iwaizumi had the flu?

"Don't mind Hanamaki, his sense of humour is sickly."

The room fell silent at Matsukawa's terrible joke. It was not funny in the least.

Iwaizumi would hate to admit, but even Oikawa tells better jokes then Matsukawa.

Okay, everyone told better jokes than Matsukawa, who was he kidding.

"Maybe we should all try out the new hot tub!"

Without any answer, Oikawa was already half-way out the door.

The others reluctantly followed him, changing into their swim trunks as they made their way into the backyard. No one was bothered with this anymore since they were so used to seeing each other in the locker rooms anyway.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat on one side and Hanamaki and Matsukawa on the other.

The bubbling of the hot tub covered the surface of the water. It was impossible to see anything below the water.

Oikawa took this as a good sign and his hand found it's way to Iwaizumi's inner thigh. He felt Iwaizumi flinch under his grip.

This, however, was only the beginning.

He traced the outline of Iwaizumi's crotch with the tip of his fingers, almost as if teasing him.

Soon enough, Iwaizumi's crotch had stiffened fully.

"How have you guys been lately?"

Matsukawa asked a question as a conversation starter.

As he was about to answer, Oikawa grasped Iwaizumi's cock from over his swim trunks and began palming at it over the thin fabric.

"W-We've been getting a-along n-nicely."

Iwaizumi was doing his best to not let out a moan. It resulted in him stuttering his words.

Oikawa had eased on his grasp, only to slip his hands into Iwaizumi's swim trunks.

With a mischievous smile plastered on his face he wrapped his slender fingers around Iwaizumi's cock.

First, merely running his hand up and down his length gently.

He then began using faster jerking motions. Iwaizumi now was biting his bottom lip with much pressure, which would surely leave a mark.

Luckily, there wasn't much conversation among any of them, just conversation between Hanamaki and Matsukawa.

Iwaizumi knew that he was about to come, he was so close to finishing, but Oikawa wouldn't let him get off that easily and he knew it.

Almost immediately, when Oikawa noticed this he let go of Iwaizumi's cock and pulled his hand out of his swim trunks.

"If we stay in here too long, we'll get all pruny."

Oikawa made a valid point, just so he could have it his way probably.

"I'm actually not feeling well due to the heat of the hot tub, so, I'm gonna be resting upstairs."

He abruptly stepped out of the hot tub and trudged inside.

At least dinner was already set up a while ago, sure the food may have been cold by now, but whatever.

They all exited the hot tub and headed back into the house for dinner.

And after dinner their guests would leave.

When Iwaizumi sat down he felt something brush against his leg. Then again, it probably was his imagination acting up. He reached for his utensils, but before he could place any food on his plate his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped.

He should have known that Oikawa was planning something when he said he wasn't feeling well.

This time around Oikawa didn't wait.

He went straight for Iwaizumi's cock and grasped it firmly in his hand.

His first action was to cover every inch of Iwaizumi's stiff cock with his saliva. It didn't take long for him to do this since Oikawa was quite good with his mouth.

As if realizing the pleasure that Iwaizumi was getting out of this and the large amount of precum dripping from the tip of his pulsating cock.

Oikawa gratefully lapped up the clear sticky substance with no reluctance whatsoever.

While doing this he transitioned to teasing the head by swirling small circles around it with his tongue. Making sure to play with the opening by prodding it with the tip of his tongue.

He finally took Iwaizumi's entire length into his mouth.

It was hitting the back of his throat, but he had deep throated Iwaizumi before so this wasn't a new concept.

No matter how used to doing this he was, he stilled gagged a bit. Gagging for some reason was a huge turn on for Iwaizumi.

Now he was bobbing his head up and down, servicing Iwaizumi's cock as best as he could.

Oikawa could feel that Iwaizumi was on the brink of coming. And so he pulled Iwaizumi out of his mouth and allowed the thick streams of semen to be pumped onto his tongue.

He swallowed the semen that landed on his tongue without hesitation.

"Look at the time, we better get going."

Both of their guests bolted for the door, probably aware of what was going on under the tablecloth.

Iwaizumi was now satisfied, but Oikawa was now pent up with desire.

"I took care of you, Iwa-chan, what about me?"

Oikawa emerged from under the table with semen glazed lips.

Iwaizumi could see that Oikawa himself now was sporting a tent in his trousers.

Without a single moment of thought, Iwaizumi hoisted Oikawa into his arms and carried him bridal style up to their bedroom.

He set him near the headboard of the bed, and then went to scavenge through their drawers for the restraints.

"I was waiting for this all day."

Oikawa lowered his sweater to reveal that he had been wearing the collar the entire day. He bit his lip nervously, all Iwaizumi's attention was being given to him. He was sure that Iwaizumi was undressing him with his eyes at the moment, but why only imagine.

All his clothes were stripped off and discarded onto the floor.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

"Punish me."

Iwaizumi was going to give him what he wanted. He hooked the loop on Oikawa's collar to the posts on each side of the headboard.

Now there was no way Oikawa could hide his expression if embarassed.

He then spread Oikawa's legs apart and tied them to the posts on the bottom of the bed.

The next thing he had to do was secure his arms behind him so he couldn't interfere with what was being done to him. He took some rope from his closet and made a knot behind Oikawa's back, his arms couldn't move now.

Lastly, a gag to make sure Oikawa wasn't too loud.

It was preparation time, sure he could just not prepare Oikawa, but he wasn't that evil.

Iwaizumi dripped a few drops of lube on his fingers and rubbed them together to warm it up.

He steadied his fingers at Oikawa's entrance and slowly pushed them in. With this movement Oikawa's slightly flinched. Iwaizumi moved on to making a scissoring motion with his fingers that were inside Oikawa.

This illicited a string of muffled moans, but once Oikawa had gotten used to this Iwaizumi prodded around to find his sweet spot. Upon finding it, Oikawa's entire body jerked in pleasure.

Iwaizumi pounded into that spot, Oikawa's sphincter clenched onto his fingers as he slid in and out.

He supposed that Oikawa couldn't handle anymore of this, a pool of semen and precum was laid out on Oikawa's stomach.

But that didn't mean he was going to stop there. He grabbed a vibrator from under the bed and wrapped it around Oikawa's cock. With no mercy, he immediately turned the dial to high.

Oikawa's wanton expression was beautiful, he was trying to scream, but the gag orevented him from doing so.

Perhaps Iwaizumi would just sit back and watch for a while.


End file.
